


Bloom

by Rumour_Mill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Flower Language, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, bottom!Terushima Yuuji, everyone lives in Tokyo, florist!yuuji, meet cute, pianist!chikara, sexy tags for chapter four:, this started out as a cute little drabble and got away from me, top!Ennoshita Chikara, yuuji is a dork as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumour_Mill/pseuds/Rumour_Mill
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara wasn't ever expecting an audience when he played piano, but if he has one, then that's just fine by him.





	1. Chapter One: Sonatas and Sunflowers

Ennoshita Chikara arrived home from work to his one bedroom apartment in a high-rise building in Tokyo. His apartment was on the 15th floor of the building, and the balcony looked over Tokyo bay, which suited him just fine. He loved his apartment - right in the heart of Tokyo, his apartment had relatively high ceilings for an apartment and the balcony windows let in a lot of light. He had furnished it with floor to ceiling bookcases that held his own personal library of books he had collected over the years - he had read every single one of them. His couch was comfortable with plenty of cushions and a big throw for the winter months. Little ornaments he’d accumulated from his travels were dotted around the apartment.  
  
Ennoshita worked for the Shiodome Firm, where he was a very well respected and well liked head of department in the accounting sector. His incredible ability for numbers has served him well over the years and, coupled with his calm, warm but no nonsense attitude, it had seen him rise through the ranks at the firm quickly. His bosses thought he was a pillar of the company, and his direct reports found him funny and kind, never taking his stresses out on them.

He kicked off his shoes, put down his take-out and greeted his cat Ayame, so named for her one bright blue eye, with a scratch behind her ears. She purred and leaned into the scratches, then wandered off to sit in a patch of sunlight by the balcony doors. Ennoshita followed her, picking up the take-out to put on the kitchen counter, then pulling open the balcony doors and breathing in the evening air.  
  
He pulled his Yamaha case and stand out from behind his sofa and set them both up on the balcony. There was nothing more that he loved to do in this world than come home and play on his keyboard. He liked to play songs that reflected his mood, or the weather, or what Ayame was doing, or sometimes he liked to make things up for fun. He pulled up his favourite chair and switched on the keyboard, relaxing into the chair and cracking his knuckles. He started off playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, then into some commercial jingles he’d heard, and then finally he transitioned into [Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, 1st Movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU). He played each note with purpose and precision, emphasis where it needed to be and soft in all the right places. His eyes closed as he felt each keystroke beneath his fingers, allowing the stress from the day to fall away with each note.  
  
After a while, he remembered his take-out and rose to get it. He brought it back to the balcony and sat in the chair, watching Tokyo bustle beneath his balcony. He ate in silence, occasionally keying a random tune on his keyboard.  
  
Suddenly, he heard blaring music from a few floors up, so loud it was as if it was coming from his own apartment - some sort of trance music with a thumping beat. Ennoshita tried to ignore it, but after ten minutes he considered the ambience spoiled, finished up his dumplings and packed away his keyboard. He retreated inside, closing the balcony doors and locking them behind him. He turned on the TV and settled down on the couch with Ayame, trying to ignore the thumping bass music he could still hear from floors above.  
“Bloody neighbours,” he muttered to Ayame “who even has their music that loud?” Ayame looked up at him and cocked her head to one side, before curling back up and shutting her eye. Ennoshita sighed and turned the volume up on the tv. 

The evenings for the rest of the week followed the same pattern - Chikara would get home, greet his cat, play keyboard, eat, and then have his evening ruined by obnoxious music. [Divenire by Ludovico Einaudi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfwe5LiSBe0) was met with drum’n’bass, [Schubert’s Impromptu Op.90](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_z9oSn-eIM) was met with dubstep, [Dustin O’Halloran’s An Ending A Beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-I0STwdBEcM) was met with what sounded like trashy Europop. Every evening as Chikara sat by his keyboard unwinding, some idiot from above him seemed intent on ruining his evening. Sulking, Chikara always retreated inside, pulling the balcony doors closed behind him.

Saturday morning rolled around and Ennoshita rose late. He decided he was going to take a stroll around the park, as the early May-time weather was beautifully warm. He set off toward Hama Rikyu Gardens, which was about a 30 minute walk from his apartment, but he loved the tearoom there so he felt like it justified the trek.  
He spent a good long time at the park, enjoying the scenery, walking along the piers, looking in the seaside pools, and enjoying his favourite tea in the tearoom, so much so that the sun had begun to set by the time he decided to leave. On the walk back from the park, Chikara noticed a line outside of a little shop just on the outskirts of the gardens. He crossed the road, curious as to what could be drawing such a crowd. It was a florists, and the small shop was packed full of people with arms full of different types of flowers. He loved flowers and plants, and he made himself a promise that he’d come back at some point to buy some potted plants for his balcony, but right now he had a cat to feed and dumplings to eat, so he set off home.  
  
He arrived back at his apartment to loud meowing from Ayame. She was hungry and expected her dinner, so started fussing over Chikara as soon as the door opened. “All right, all right, I’m sorry I was gone so long” he said as he kicked off his shoes by the door. Ayame meowed once more, for effect, and then went to wait by her bowl. He laughed, and bent to pick up his shoes to put them away. As he bent down, he noticed a folded up piece of paper which had definitely not been there when he left this morning. He grabbed it and unfolded it. It read:

“A humble request.  
[Liebestraume No 3 in A Flat.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN8ddt1qyTg)  
From, A Fan”

He stared at the writing blankly for a good long minute. Eventually, Ayame clawing at his leg for attention jolted him back to the present. “OK! I’m sorry, I’ll get your food!” he chuckled, placing the note on his coffee table as he passed it.  
Once he and Ayame had both been fed, Chikara headed out to the balcony as usual. He set up his keyboard and looked out over Tokyo at night. He remembered the note that had been left, grabbed his iPad from his bag, pulled up the sheet music and began to play. He figured, why not? If he had an audience, better give them what they want. He turned the volume up on his keyboard to ensure his fan heard their request. Chikara had no earthly way of knowing whether or not the person was around to hear it or not, but he played anyway.  
After he played the final note, Ennoshita looked out over the balcony. Nothing happened. Not like he was expecting fireworks or anything, he didn’t really know what to expect. He shook his head and got up. Just then, he heard clapping. Just from one person, and it lasted about 15 seconds before it stopped. Chikara chuckled and went inside. 

Sunday passed uneventfully. It was a rainy day, and Ennoshita didn’t like playing outside in the rain as he didn’t want to damage his keyboard, so he tended to stay in, plug in his headphones and play to himself.  
  
Monday came and went, as Mondays tend to do, with this Monday being as rainy as the day before. No note.  
  
Tuesday arrived in a cascade of sunshine and late spring warmth. Tuesday ended noteless.  
  
Wednesday trudged along, in its stubborn way. Wednesdays were Chikara’s least favourite day of the week. From his experience, if something were to go wrong, it would be on a Wednesday. However, this Wednesday was as plain as tofu. Wednesday bore no requests from the fan.  
  
By Thursday, he had pretty much come to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to get any more requests. The only saving grace he had noticed, though, is that the obnoxious music from a few floors up had stopped. Ennoshita counted his blessings there.  
  
Friday finally rolled around. Chikara always looked forward to the weekends, even though he liked his job. He always treated himself to take-out from his favourite restaurant on Fridays, and spent the evenings eating delicious food and watching TV with Ayame. Chikara returned home after sunset and pushed his door open. He looked down and saw an envelope. A yellow envelope. With a tiny sunflower sticker over the seal.  
“Who the hell uses yellow stationery?” he said out loud, to nobody in particular, as he picked up the envelope and opened it, revealing a note inside. 

“Another request, if I may.  
[Ravel’s Bolero.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxZOrefeGLE)  
From, Your Fan”

“Goddamn it, the bolero is an orchestral piece.” Chikara edged off his shoes and nudged them towards the shoe rack as he pulled his iPad out of his bag, opened YouTube and searched for the solo piece. He found it, watched it, then found some sheet music for it and headed straight for his keyboard.  
He set up, made sure his volume was turned up to the max and then had an idea. He’d bought a loop pedal that he’d not had chance to use yet. He plugged it in and tapped out the drum beat and set it for a loop. He played out the violin segment on his keyboard and set that on a loop, then looped a few more instruments over using the different modes on his keyboard. Then he looped it all together and played the piano section over the different layers. He was pretty pleased with himself once it all came together.  
  
After he had finished, there was a moment of silence, followed by another round of applause from somewhere above him. He bowed to his audience, despite not being able to see them, and then fished his take-out from the bag, which by now had started to go a little cold. Cold dumplings are better than no dumplings, he thought, and munched through them anyway. 

Saturday started gently, with Ayame padding on Chikara’s back to wake him up for breakfast. She meowed gently and if Chikara didn’t know any better he’d swear she jumped on him a little to make him move faster.  
“I swear, you only love me for my food” he said to the cat as he rose from his bed, Ayame running out of the room in front of him, taking the corner at a skid. Ennoshita chuckled.  
He poured out her food and set it down for her, when something caught his eye. It was another bright yellow envelope sticking out from under his door. He jogged over to get it, not that he was excited or anything. This time he noticed that next to the tiny sunflower sticker, there was also a tiny yellow rose sticker.  
Chikara ran his finger along the seal, opening the envelope “Where is this person getting all this yellow stationery?” he couldn’t deny that he found it kind of endearing, if a little corny. Who past the age of six still used stickers to close their envelopes? He shook his head and pulled out the note. 

“Thank you for indulging me.  
Know anything by Miles Davis?  
From, Your Fan”

“Miles Davis” Chikara said out loud whilst scratching his head. Jazz was not his usual style but he was up for a challenge. He retrieved his iPad and his headphones and retreated to the couch to listen to a bunch of Miles Davis songs, acutely aware of the fact he was learning songs to appease an as yet unseen ‘fan’ of his, and that this sort of thing only happened in bad movies and definitely not in real life. Romcom realness aside, Ennoshita pulled up YouTube and began to listen.  
  
By the evening, he was pretty confident he could play a few different Miles Davis songs well, so he set up his keyboard in the usual spot, brought up the sheet music for [Blue in Green](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoPL7BExSQU) and began to play. It should really be accompanied by a trumpet, Chikara thought, but he liked the slow, sweet sound of the keyboard on its own.  
As usual, at the end of the piece, he heard applause. Chikara smiled to himself and went back inside. 

Late Sunday afternoon, Ennoshita entered the lobby of his apartment building and crossed it to the post room. He took out the key for his mailbox and opened it to retrieve the letters and spent a moment in the post room thumbing through them. Bill, bill, bank statement, junk mail, thinly-veiled scam masquerading as a competition - the usual rubbish. What Ennoshita was not expecting to happen was to be blustered into by a yellow and orange whirlwind.  
  
“Sorry!” the tall blond man half-shouted as he noticed there was another occupant of the post room. The man squeezed past Ennoshita, fumbling with his keys and a massive blue and green backpack.  
“It’s fine, you didn’t hurt me.” Ennoshita replied. He looked the man up and down and wondered just how someone could wear so many different colours all at once. He noticed that he was wearing bright red sneakers because of course he was - the man was a walking rainbow.  
  
The man turned suddenly and stuck his hand out “I’m Terushima Yuuji!” he again half-shouted, seemingly unaware that they were inside and inside voices were a thing.  
Ennoshita took his hand, and offered his own greeting at a normal volume “Ennoshita Chikara” he shook Yuuji’s hand and looked at him, a beaming grin on Yuuji’s face that made him look like an anime character, what with that shock of blond spiky hair and mishmash of bright clothes.  
Chikara closed his mailbox and locked his. Yuuji peered at the number. “15c eh? You’re a couple of floors down from me - I’m 17c!” Yuuji announced, setting his backpack down on the floor and opening his mailbox.  
  
Chikara smiled, warming to the man - it seemed pretty impossible not to like him. He was immediately friendly, outwardly kind and a big goofy smile that could light up a room. Chikara swallowed, suddenly wondering if it was really warm in the post room or not. “So uh, what do you do?” he kicked himself internally for his dumb attempt at flirting and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Yuuji stooped to pick up his backpack and closed and locked his mailbox. “I’m a florist!” he beamed again, as they both turned to leave the post room and wandered towards the lifts together. “I own my own little shop just off Hama Rikyu Gardens. It’s not much, but it’s a living. Plus, I just love to bring joy to people, y’know? I think flowers can do that in a way that not many other things can.” Yuuji pushed the button for the lift, and a few seconds later a ding signalled that it had arrived.  
  
Cogs were turning in Chikara’s brain as he pushed the buttons for both floors 15 and 17, and the elevator began to move.  
“I know what you mean, I love flowers and plants. I think music can have the same effect.” Chikara looked pointedly at the florist, who shuffled his feet.  
Yuuji cleared his throat “I, erm, yeah music is, is really musical.” His eyes widened as the statement that just fell out of his mouth hit him in the face. “What I mean is, music is really emotional?It can make you feel things? I like the piano…” he said trailing off, and was that a blush creeping across his neck? Chikara hoped so. They still had ten floors to go til it was his stop and he was enjoying this.  
  
“It is really emotional, and you know I’ve been getting requests from a fan this week, on bright yellow paper with little flower stickers… you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” Chikara turned towards Yuuji who was absolutely definitely blushing at this point. Chikara smiled at the rainbow man.  
  
“You weren’t supposed to find out…” Yuuji said weakly. He smiled back at Chikara.  
  
“Well, considering you’re my fan, why don’t you come over some time and I’ll give you a private show?” Chikara almost purred at Yuuji.  
  
Yuuji seemed to relax at this and let out a sigh. He reached inside his backpack and pulled out a yellow card, quickly wrote some numbers down and handed the card over. “If I had my stickers, there’d be a gooseberry flower and a lilac on there.”  
  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Chikara got out and waved, not even pretending to understand the gooseberry comment.  
“Call me!” Yuuji shouted and waved as the lift doors closed. Chikara laughed and pulled out his phone, typed in the numbers and composed a text whilst walking to his apartment.

“What’s with the gooseberry comment?”  
“That was fast, do you miss me already?”  
“You’re a lot more confident over text, Mr Florist”  
“Yeah well now I know you don’t think I’m a creep I can be my usual charming self”  
“Are you going to tell me what the gooseberry comment was all about?”  
“And lilac, you’re forgetting lilac”  
“What?”  
“It’s called flower language, look it up.”  
“What???”  
“Look it up, and let me know what time I can come over ;)”  
Chikara tabbed out of his messenger app and googled ‘gooseberry flower language’, smiled to himself, let himself into his apartment, tabbed back to his messenger app and said “How about right now?”  



	2. Melodies and Marigolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since Chikara found out Yuuji was his number one fan, and these two dorks are sweet on each other.

It had been a two weeks since Chikara had met his fan in person, and he was really enjoying the turn of events. Yuuji now came over pretty much every day after he closed up the flower shop to listen to Chikara play his keyboard and honestly, Chikara enjoyed the attention. Playing music was always something he had done for himself, but he was glad that he got to share it with someone else.  
  
It was a Friday evening, and Chikara had just arrived home from work. He busied himself making Ayame’s dinner and tidying up his apartment, humming to himself. His phone rang in his pocket - a thumping bass song that Yuuji had set as his custom ringtone on Chikara’s phone. Chikara fished it out of his pocket and answered.  
  
“So I was thinking, what’s a guy like you doing in an apartment like that anyway?” Yuuji half-shouted in his usual way.  
“Waiting for you, apparently. Are you coming over?” Chikara put the kettle on the stove and turned it on, his fingers absent-mindedly drumming a tune on the counter.  
“I am on my way to sweep you off your feet! And I brought take-out!” Chikara could almost hear the smile over the phone and he couldn’t help but smile too. “I won’t be too long, maybe about another 15 minutes” Yuuji finished.  
“All right, the door will be open so just let yourself in. See you soon”  
“Later taters!” Yuuji shouted and hung up.  
Chikara laughed to himself. Later taters. God, what was he getting himself into?

Fifteen minutes passed and sure enough, right on schedule there was a knock at the door. “It’s open!” yelled Chikara from the couch. Another knock. Chikara sighed and dragged himself up off the couch and over to the door. A third knock. “All right, I’m coming!”  
Chikara opened the door and immediately burst out laughing. Yuuji was leaning against the door frame, a yellow tulip between his teeth, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Chikara. Without missing a beat, Yuuji crossed the threshold and in one deft movement kicked off his shoes and grabbed Chikara and literally swept him off his feet, swinging him round and beaming at him.  
  
“Put me down you dope!” Chikara laughed, not meaning a single word that came out of his mouth as he wound his arms around Yuuji’s neck, causing him to laugh more. Ayame yowled and ran for the bedroom and to safety.  
Yuuji put Chikara down and removed the flower from his mouth and gave it to Chikara. “For the gentleman!” He declared, making a big show of bowing whilst he presented the flower.  
Chikara took the flower and put it in the vase along with the others. It had seemed to become a tradition of Yuuji’s to bring Chikara a flower every time he came over. It was a lovely gesture that Chikara definitely appreciated, and it definitely didn’t make him weak at the knees or anything.  
  
Yuuji produced the bag of take-out that he had placed by the front door and Chikara grabbed some plates. They shared the food between themselves and lapsed into comfortable silence. Ayame ventured out of the bedroom and jumped up onto the couch, rubbing her head against Yuuji’s arm, who in return scratched her head.  
  
“What are you going to play for me tonight, maestro?” Yuuji asked, before taking a big mouthful of miso soup.  
Chikara leaned back on the couch looking thoughtful. He had played Yuuji a lot of classical and contemporary classical, bits of jazz here and there, but he had been working on something. “I, uh, I dunno, maybe something a bit more contemporary this evening? I’ve kind of been meaning to play you something...”  
Yuuji’s face lit up. It would have lit up regardless of whatever had come out of Chikara’s mouth, because that’s the kind of person Yuuji is - excited about everything. It was one of the many things Chikara admired about him.  
  
Chikara got up off the couch and set up in the usual spot on the balcony. Yuuji pulled up a chair, the back facing Chikara so he could lean his arms on top of the chair and rest his head on his arms. Chikara cracked his knuckles and started to play. A few soft notes at first, and then the song developed.  
  
Yuuji’s brow furrowed “I know this song, but I can’t place it. God, what is it?”  
“You’ll get there, give it a minute” Chikara carried on playing, staring at Yuuji who was tapping his temples with his index fingers.  
Suddenly his facial expression relaxed, and a simple “oh” left his lips, just as Chikara hit the first [chorus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIBRcQdzWQs). Chikara started to sing gently.  
“When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change, cause you’re amazing, just the way you are...” he trailed off, letting the keyboard do the talking. Yuuji was sitting bolt upright in the chair, mouth slightly agape, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
Eventually, the song wound to a close and Chikara stared at his hands on the keys, not daring to look up. His mind was racing - _shit, that was a declaration of affection, what if Yuuji didn’t feel the same, what if he thought it was totally corny, what if I came on too strong, shit shit shit._  
Chikara’s internal monologue was silenced by a hand on his cheek, lifting his face upwards. Yuuji had pulled his chair over to the keyboard and had leaned over it. His face was inches away from Chikara’s face. Without speaking, Yuuji closed the gap between the pair of them and kissed Chikara. It was soft, but there was a lot of charged emotion in the embrace.  
  
What could have been seconds, but also could easily have been minutes or years passed, and finally the pair broke apart. Yuuji was first to break the silence.  
  
“I definitely haven’t brought you enough flowers to deserve that”  
Chikara laughed suddenly and nudged his head against Yuuji’s. “You must have brought me half your flower shop in the last two weeks alone!”  
“Yeah but that was special. You learned that for me!”  
“Well, you are pretty special. Amazing, Bruno Mars might say.”  
Now it was Yuuji’s turn to laugh. “You big corn dog.” He stood, then held out his hand. Chikara took it and stood himself. They packed up the keyboard and the stand and brought everything back inside, then retreated to the couch.  
  
Chikara leaned into Yuuji, who put his arm around Chikara’s shoulders. Chikara sighed and closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he listened to the gentle beat of Yuuji’s heart. 

After a while, Yuuji sighed suddenly and sat up a little. “As much fun as this is - and it is - I better get going. I have to open the shop tomorrow and Saturday is your day off, I don’t wanna get you up too early.” He gave Chikara a kiss on the forehead and stood up off the couch.  
Chikara could not deny that he was a little upset by this turn of events. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay? You could, you know, I don’t mind…”  
“Nah, I have to get up at five tomorrow, which is too early for anyone to be up on a Saturday, let alone my maestro” Yuuji leaned down and kissed Chikara, one on each cheek, one on the forehead, one on the nose and finally one on the mouth. Chikara was giggling like a schoolkid.  
“Come over tomorrow?” Chikara tried not to sound desperate, but damn it he wanted to see Yuuji again.  
“Of course, wouldn’t miss it. Walk me to the door?”  
Chikara obliged and shuffled to the door with Yuuji. He leaned against the wall whilst Yuuju pulled on his bright purple sneakers over his pink socks. Yuuji stood, and Chikara leaned in for their final kiss of the night.  
“See you tomorrow, piano man”  
“See you tomorrow, sweet pea”  
  
Chikara closed the door and leaned against it, unaware that Yuuji was leaning against it on the other side.  


Saturday morning was beautiful and bright and warm. Chikara didn’t often believe in the weather reflecting your emotions, but who could argue? He felt positively springlike himself. He fed Ayame and had a quick breakfast, bathed and then left the house. 

  
After a short while, he reached the flower shop on the edge of Hama Rikyu Gardens. The shop was busy enough that Chikara was confident he wouldn’t be noticed. He slipped in.  
  
Yuuji’s shop - simply named “Bloom!” - was beautiful. Bookcases lined the walls, each one holding different potted plants, categorised by colour and by genus. A chandelier had been repurposed and held lots of tiny pots with different hanging plants in them, which created a curtain of flowers hanging down from the ceiling. The walls were painted a lovely lemon yellow, and all the furniture was painted different complimenting pastel colours. Out back, there were hundreds of different kinds of flowers in different greenhouses.  
  
Chikara spotted Yuuji talking to a young lady and hid himself amongst the succulents to observe the conversation.  
“Tell me about your grandma” Yuuji said, a notepad in front of him and a pencil in his hand.  
The young lady started talking “She’s 83 years old, she used to be a midwife - she was the matron, actually, she has such a big heart but doesn’t take any nonsense from anyone”  
Yuuju was writing in the pad, his brow furrowed in concentration. The lady continued to talk about her grandma, a smile widening on her face as she spoke, and after a few minutes, Yuuji proposed the bouquet.  
“I think some some pink roses, some white carnations and some pussy willow flower, tied in a lovely purple bow, what do you think?” he jumped up and ran behind the counter into the greenhouses. Moments passed and he returned with the most elegant looking bouquet tied in a splendid purple bow. The young lady started to tear up as he handed her the bouquet, and they moved to the cash register on the counter.  
“Thank you, my grandma will love these, I’m sure of it!” The young lady left and Yuuji waved at her.

Chikara didn’t know whether to make himself known or not; on the one hand he loved every minute he spent with Yuuji, on the other how creepy did it look that he’d just shown up at Yuuj’s shop? He stood behind the succulents pretending to look at some potted plants when his mind was made up for him.  
“I thought I saw someone young and gorgeous over here” Yuuji beamed at Chikara.  
Chikara startled and blushed a deep red “I’m sorry, I just wanted-”  
“You just wanted to come see this hunk at work, am I right?” Yuuji winked. “It’s all right, no need to hide behind flimsy excuses, I can tell you’re hot for me.”  
Chikara regained his composure “Actually I wanted to pick out some plants for my balcony. Make it prettier out there. I heard this is the best flower shop in town”  
Yuuji visibly swelled with pride “Damn right it is! And don’t worry about the plants - I’ll pick something perfect out for you and bring it by later.”  
“I was intending to pay for this one.”  
“You can pay for it, if you know what I mean”  
“Are you propositioning me over flora?”  
“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Look, just don’t worry about the plant, I’ll choose the perfect one for you. I’ll see you tonight. I’ll come by about 7:30pm once I’ve closed this place and had a shower. I’d hate to come by stinking of actual manure”  
Chikara laughed, and Yuuji pecked him on the cheek.  
“See you later, sweet pea.”  
“Later tater”  
Chikara rolled his eyes and left, a goofy grin on his face. 

Sure enough, at exactly 7:30pm Chikara heard a knock on his door. Expecting antics, he braced himself when he opened the door. Instead, he was greeted to a faceful of flowers.  
“Camellias!”  
“Hello to you too” Chikara said as he swung the door wide to allow Yuuji to wade through with three different plant pots with different colours of the same flower. “I assume there’s some significance to this?”  
“Isn’t there always? Here, give me a hand putting these out” Yuuji gave Chikara the plant pot containing the red camellias, and carried the white and pink himself over to the balcony. Once he was satisfied with the arrangement and had watered them, he dusted off his hands and declared “there, perfect!”  
Chikara smiled at him “how much do I owe you?”  
“Well, if you subtract the six, and carry the four - they’re on the house”  
“Yuuji, you can’t just keep giving me your stock.”  
“Of course I can. I’m the boss” Yuuji pointed at himself with his thumb. “Besides, I just like you so gosh darn much. I’ve gotta keep you sweet.”  
  
Chikara playfully punched him on the shoulder as he pulled out the case for his keyboard. Without being asked, Yuuji pulled out the stand and began to set it up.  
“You know what’s great?” Chikara started “I never hear that obnoxious music any more. Did you ever hear that? The ridiculous drum’n’bass, or the dubstep or whatever. That never happens any more.”  
Yuuji stopped and looked at his feet. “Uhh, that was my bad. I used to listen to that to relax after work.”  
Chikara blushed “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
“No no, it’s fine, I mean my music taste is… eclectic at best? Horrible at worst. I get it.”  
“Why did you stop? Deafening the neighbourhood, I mean”  
Yuuji laughed “Honestly? I heard you playing piano and I didn’t want to drown it out. Your music just made me feel better, y’know? I love piano.”  
Chikara smiled again, bashfully this time. He felt sort of guilty that his piano playing had stifled Yuuji’s unwind time, but also he was very grateful as that is what brought them together.  
“Anyway! What are you playing for me this evening? Fair warning, if you play me more Bruno Mars, I can’t guarantee I won’t kiss you again.”  
“Well, in that case…” Chikara very determinedly started the opening to Just The Way You Are again and Yuuji laughed and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Chikara looked at his new plants in the setting Tokyo sun, and then at the man who brought them to him and wondered how he’d managed to get so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOWER LANGUAGE  
> Tulips signify a declaration of love, yellow specifically means “There’s sunshine in your smile”  
> Pink Roses - girlhood, grace, joy  
> White Carnations - sweet love, adoration  
> Pussy Willow - motherhood  
> Red Camellia - “You’re a flame in my heart”  
> Pink Camellia - “You’re adorable”  
> White Camellia - “I’m longing for you”
> 
> This fic is getting away from me.  
> As before, thank you to the Queen of my Life [Chloe](http://pesky33.tumblr.com) for dragging me into this in the first place, and then encouraging me to write fic. Where would I be without you? (With all the wrong fandoms)


	3. Daisies and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three of the Bloom series. AKA this is getting out of hand. AKA woohoo other characters!!

Ennoshita Chikara was Happy. Capital H. That’s not to say that he wasn’t usually happy, but in the four weeks that had passed since meeting Yuuji for the first time, there was a particular spring in his step and it was spilling over into the other areas of his life. 

He had started bringing coffee into work for the other department heads in a morning, and once or twice a week he’d been buying lunch for his direct reports. The mood in the office was at an all time high, and Chikara enjoyed every minute of it. 

It was a Wednesday morning and Chikara was making his way through the office corridors with his usual round of morning coffees, stopping in for a chat with each department head as he dropped off their daily dose of java. 

He always saved his favourite department head for last - Sawamura Daichi, head of the litigation department at the Shiodome firm, had been a good friend of Chikara’s since they were at high school together. Though they had gone to different colleges, they had wound up working for the same firm in Tokyo and Chikara was glad of it. 

Chikara knocked on Daichi’s office as usual and Daichi waved him in with a smile. 

“Ah, my favourite morning delivery! Thank you, Chikara-kun” Daichi held his hand out and Chikara passed him the coffee with a smile. Black coffee, no sugar or creamer. Simple, uncomplicated and classic, just like Daichi.

“You’re welcome Daichi-san. How are you this morning?” 

They fell into their usual morning chatter, sipping their coffees. Eventually, Chikara rose to leave.  
“Before you leave, Chikara-kun, you know the nighclub Suga is opening in Tokyo? It’s finally ready and its opening weekend. A few of the high school gang are coming through to see it open, I hope you’ll be able to come?” 

A nightclub was not Chikara’s usual scene, but Sugawara Koshi had also been a friend of Chikara’s since high school, not to mention Daichi’s high school sweetheart, and he couldn’t think of a single reason he’d want to miss supporting them.

Chikara smiled and said “I’ll be there, Daichi-san. What time?”

“I’ll text you over the details later on. Thank you again for the coffee, Chikara-kun.” Daichi said with a wave as Chikara left his office and pulled the door shut.

Chikara walked back down the corridor, took a left and headed towards the accountancy department. He was humming to himself all the way.

Once he arrived in his department and had greeted all seven of his direct reports, he sat at his desk at the head of the room and switched on his computer. He pulled out his phone, opened his messaging app and composed a message to Yuuji.

>> Hey sweet pea, I’ve heard there’s a new nightclub opening this weekend in central Toyko, some friends and I are gonna check it out, wanna come? A little hazy on the details, but I can let you know when I know ( ^▽^ )

He didn’t have to wait long for the reply. 

>> Morning piano man, didn’t have you down as the nightclub sort!! Or the friend-having sort ( ^_- ) However count me in!! I’ll rally the boyzzz and we’ll meet you guys there!! (┌・。・)┌

‘Rude’, thought Chikara. 

>> Keep it up and you won’t be amongst the friends I do have. Anyway, come over tonight - I’ve heard the weather is gonna be nice for a balcony jam session.

>> MY PIANO MAN, DON’T TEASE ME SO!!! ( 〇□〇）  
I’ll be over at 7:30pm, as usual!!! Can’t wait!!!  
Now get to work!!!  
（*＾3＾）

Chikara laughed to himself and put his phone back in his pocket. He was fairly sure Yuuji could communicate entirely in emojis if he wanted to, and frankly the number of exclamation points he used was alarming.

After a few hours, Chikara’s phone buzzed again. He lifted it off the desk to see a message from Daichi.

>> Hey! We’re meeting at the club on Saturday at 8pm – there’s gonna be some familiar faces. Narita is the DJ and Noya works on the bar, so obviously they’ll be there. Asahi will be going to swoon at Noya, and you know Tanaka loves to party. Hinata and Kageyama have said they might come if Hinata can get off work in time. Hope to see you there!

Chikara smiled - it had been a long time since he’d seen some of his old high school friends, and he was glad of the opportunity to catch up with them all. He fired a message back. 

>> Sounds good, see you there! I’ve invited a friend along, hope you don’t mind! :)

The reply came quickly.

>> Of course not, the more the merrier! I’m looking forward to it. :) :)

Chikara smiled. He put his phone down and carried on with his work.

The rest of the day passed without incident, and Chikara was back in his apartment by 7pm. He fed Ayame promptly so as not to incur the wrath of her claws. He didn’t have long before Yuuji was due to get back to his apartment, so he decided to go out to the balcony and set up his keyboard. A short while later, Yuuji cascaded into the apartment, loudly and with much vigour. 

“Hey piano man, where are you?” Yuuji wandered through the apartment until he got to the balcony. 

“I’m out on the balcony! Hey, bring out a couple of drinks, will you?” Chikara shouted in reply. 

Momentarily, Yuuji stuck his head through the balcony doors, sticking his tongue out at Chikara, who returned the gesture. 

“Heeey” said Yuuji as he stepped through the doors and out onto the balcony, holding a couple of bottles of beer and extending his arm to give one to Chikara. 

“Hey yourself” Chikara said, taking the beer and having a mouthful. “How was your day?”

Yuuji took a swig too. “It was fine, better now that I’m here. How was yours?”

“Yeah, good too. I’m glad you’re gonna come on Saturday.” Chikara smiled and fiddled with the label on his beer bottle. Someone had told him once that fiddling with labels on things was a sign of sexual frustration. Which obviously had no bearing on his current situation. 

Yuuji drew himself up and gestured to himself with his thumb “My high school used to be called the Party School, do you really think I’d pass up a night out?” He grinned. 

“Why am I not at all surprised you went to a party school? Is that where you picked up your terrible taste in music?” 

“It’s not terrible, it’s… eclectic. Besides, at least I have been to a party, you look like you’ve had fun exactly once and hated it.”

Chikara gave Yuuji a playful shove at this comment, causing Yuuji to erupt into laughter. “I have fun all the time!"

"That sounds like something someone who never has fun would say" Yuuji stuck his tongue out again, showing the piercing off. 

"Wow. You come into my house, onto my balcony, and disrespect me this way? That's cold." Chikara said with mock indignation, folding his arms over his chest. He turned to his keyboard and started singing to a made-up tune “My boyfriend is so mean to me, my boyfriend just makes fun of me, he makes me sad he makes me cry, I might just poke him in the eye…”

Yuuji pulled away momentarily, grinning “Boyfriend eh?”

Chikara rolled his eyes “NOW he notices!” He laughed pulled Yuuji towards him, kissing him “God, I mean I’ve been inviting you over here every night for weeks, what did you think, that I just wanted a captive audience for my piano playing?” Chikara grinned and kissed Yuuji again.

Yuuji dragged Chikara up out of his seat, knocking it backwards. He kissed him roughly and maneuvered them both through the balcony doors and down onto the couch. Yuuji landed gently on top of Chikara and Chikara’s hands were up Yuuji’s shirt in an instant, running up Yuuji’s back, then round to his chest. 

“Hey! I’m ticklish, no fair!” Yuuji laughed in between kisses. 

Chikara got an evil glint in his eyes “Oh… ticklish are you??”

“FORGET I SAID ANYTHING” Yuuji immediately went on the defensive and started trying to tickle Chikara’s ribs but was at the disadvantage of being on top. 

Chikara got in some more tickles to the ribs and lower back before Yuuji dove off the couch and made a run for it. Chikara gave chase, eventually vaulting the coffee table to capture him. They both fell to the floor, laughing and exhausted. 

Yuuji turned and placed a kiss on Chikara’s forehead “Hey, I really like you, Mr Piano Man”

“I like you too, sweet pea” Chikara planted a kiss on Yuuji’s neck and felt him shiver under the touch. 

They lay there in comfortable silence, holding onto each other, until Ayame came back into the room and sat squarely on Yuuji’s chest, kneading it with her paws.

“Your cat is attacking me” Yuuji said whilst trying to remove Ayame’s claws from his t-shirt and failing miserably. 

Chikara rolled to scratch Ayame on the head “She’s doing it to get comfortable, don’t mind her.”

Yuuji let out a few small yelps in response until Chikara rolled his eyes, sat up and coaxed Ayame off Yuuji’s chest. “It’s ok Ayame, Yuuji is just being a meanie.” He cooed, and Ayame meowed in response.

“Am not” Yuuji pouted, folding his arms over his chest, still lying flat on his back. Ayame wriggled out of Chikara’s hands and sulked off into another room. 

Yuuji saw his chance and grabbed Chikara, pulling him back towards his and drawing him into a long, slow kiss, cupping his face gently and letting his eyes fall closed. Chikara hummed into the kiss, enjoying the languidity of the kiss. Yuuji hitched his knee in between Chikara’s legs and ran his hand up Chikara’s back, under his shirt, and drew small circles on his back. Chikara shivered slightly and dug his fingers into Yuuji’s hips and drew him closer. Yuuji gasped slightly and propped himself up on his elbows, quickly kissing his way down Chikara’s cheeks, down his neck and onto his collarbone. He began to kiss Chikara’s collarbone, sucking and nibbling at the same place, drawing moans from Chikara. Yuuji rolled on top of Chikara, moving his kisses back to Chikara’s mouth, kisses slow and soft, full of intimacy and emotion unspoken. 

Eventually, they broke apart, a rosy glow on both their faces, murmured laughs and gentle caresses in the evening twilight, a soft breeze blowing through the window. Chikara thought to himself, not for the first time, how lucky he was to be here.


	4. Nightclubs and Nightshade

Chikara was still thinking about that kiss three days later, and he still had the marks on his collarbone to aid his memory. He could still feel the stirring in his stomach when he thought about Yuuji’s leg hitching between his own, and his breath caught in his throat thinking what it would be like for Yuuji to be on top of him and have is whole weight resting on him.

Other than a few hours in the evenings, Chikara had not had the chance to see Yuuji very much in the days that followed, which made Chikara all the more excited to see him at the club that evening. They had decided to meet there, as they were both going with their respective friend groups. 

It's not that Chikara had spent days planning his outfit or anything, but his favourite black button down shirt and dark blue jeans had been ironed and hanging up out of harm's way since Thursday. He also had backup outfits, just in case. He definitely was not anxious. Anxiety was definitely not what had made him get a haircut and buy new cologne. Nope. 

He heard his phone buzz from the other room and went to go get it.

>> Hey BOYFRIEND!!!! Can't wait to see you tonight!! Gonna party hard and show you my sweet dance moves ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ 〈( ^.^)ノ

>> Hey yourself Boyfriend. I know, I’m excited to see you too, are you wearing your dancing shoes? Do you have anything other than dancing shoes?

>> I do not. ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ)

Chikara put his phone down and tried to distract himself. It was 4pm - still four hours til they were all due to meet at the club in Tokyo. Chikara wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and headed out to the balcony to set up his keyboard. Playing piano always helped him to calm down, and if he had to play for three solid hours then so be it.

Eventually, the sun began to set and Chikara got ready to get himself into central Tokyo, to where the nightclub was located. Whilst he was on the train, he pulled out his phone and texted Yuuji and Daichi the same message.

>> Hey! I’m on my way in, I’ll see you soon! 

He did not realise he’d created a group message until, seventeen notifications later, it was too late. He skimmed the chat to catch up.

>> Ohoho, who’s this in the group with us, hm Chika? ⊂(▀¯▀⊂)

>> Sawamura Daichi, and who are you?

>> Sawamura-san, hm? I am Terushima Yuuji, Party King extraordinaire!!! Tell me, Sawamura-san, do you like to party???

>> Why yes, Terushima-san, I do like to party. Are you joining us this evening?

>> Why, do you want me to?? (｡•̀ᴗ-)

Chikara pinched the bridge of his nose as he scrolled through the rest of the messages. ‘What an idiot’, he thought. This is not how he planned to introduce one of his oldest friends to his boyfriend.

>> Please stop, both of you. 

>> Stop, Chika? But we could have so much fun, the three of us!

>> I’m deleting this thread now, bye. 

Chikara hastily tapped a few buttons on his phone and the group message disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the nearest handrail. He checked his watch - 7:38pm. Not long now. He gulped and tightened his grip on the pole. 

“ENNOSHITA, MY MAN, WHAT'S HAPPENING!” Tanaka Ruunosuke bounded up to Chikara outside of the club and enveloped him into the biggest hug he'd received in a long time.

“Tanaka! So good to see you! It has been far too long!” Chikara managed to free one of his arms up to the elbow and sort of half-pat Tanaka’s side in return. 

Tanaka beamed as he let go. Tanaka looked as good as always in a tight-fitting white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, dark blue jeans and white high-top trainers, with a red and white flannel shirt tied around his waist. Chikara took a long look at his high school friend - he hadn’t changed at all: the same shaved head, exuberant personality and charming smile. Chikara had spent more than a few days being totally distracted and more than a bit smitten with that smile, but those times were long past. 

“Hey, most of the others are inside. We're all on the guestlist - VIPs! Let's head in" Tanaka led the way, through a huge set of doors with a bright LED sign above which said “Garbage” in huge letters. They whizzed past the bouncer and into the main room of the club.

Considering it was only 8pm, the club was busy. Lots of people packed the dance floor, the bars were well staffed and DJ RAIN had the decks spinning, creating an electric atmosphere that had the hairs on Chikara’s arms standing up.

“Heyyyy, Chikara-kun! You made it!” Daichi strode up to him and hugged him, warmly and with great force. Daichi looked great in a simple, tight fitting black t-shirt under a short sleeved red and black check shirt, paired with slim fit light grey jeans and black converse. His outfit was finished with black leather cuffs on his wrists and a black necklace with a silver ring on it. Chikara knew Suga had a thing for those check shirts, so knew his outfit choice was no accident.

Chikara looped his arms around Daichi’s broad shoulders and squeezed back. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Sugawara Koushi, a face he hadn't seen in a few months. Suga had been so busy with the upcoming opening of the club that he had practically become a hermit. Suga beamed and opened his arms, and Chikara walked into them, giving his friend a tight squeeze.  
Chikara smiled. He stepped back to admire Suga, who was dressed in a see-through black mesh shirt, which was tucked in at the front into the tightest black ankle-biter jeans Chikara had ever seen before. His hair, which had grown a bit over the past month, was pulled into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. Suga looked damn fine for someone who hadn’t seen the light of day in six weeks. “Suga! You're alive! I thought for sure this club was gonna kill you”

“So did I, but Kuroo has been great to work with and of course Daichi has been my rock" Suga let go of Chikara to wrap his arms around Daichi and press his face into Daichi’s neck, planting a kiss behind Daichi’s ear. Daichi visibly shivered. 

“Alright you two, keep it PG, it's not even 10pm yet.” Tanaka waved his hand, mocking them. Daichi and Suga simply smiled at each other in response. “Where’s Asahi?” Tanaka said, his eyes scanning the room.

Suga answered “He hasn't really left the bar where Noya is yet, but I'm sure you can prise him away, Ryuu”

Tanaka took that as a challenge and dove off into the crowd. Chikara laughed as he watched him go, and he started swaying to the music - some 90s dance anthem that was proving popular with the crowd. Suga motioned to ask if he wanted a drink and he nodded, so Suga turned and left for the bar. Chikara and Daichi stood facing each other, leaning against a pillar, catching up.

All of a sudden, Chikara felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, spinning him around. He was not at all surprised to see Yuuji standing in front of him, but his outfit… well, it was the most colour co-ordinated he'd seen so far, which was a huge surprise. Chikara’s eyes raked over Yuuji’s frame, taking him in.  
Yuuji was dressed in a so-tight-fitting-it’s-unfair yellow button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the front of which was tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans and rounded off by a pair of bright yellow converse. His wrists bore several thin leather bracelets and he wore a black choker around his neck.

Chikara gulped.

“Hey piano man, fancy seeing you here” Yuuji almost purred at Chikara, leaning towards him and caressing Chikara’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. 

Chikara’s brain had short circuited and he was temporarily unable to speak. Thankfully, Yuuji looked over Chikara’s shoulder and caught sight of Daichi.

“Oh! And who is this, your handsome friend?” Yuuji stepped around Chikara to lean next to Daichi.

“I'm Sawamura Daichi. I believe you're the Party King?” Daichi smiled, folding his arms.

“Ohhh, you're Sawamura-san! Well aren't you a peach?” Yuuji smirked playfully, causing Daichi to laugh. 

This seemed to rouse Chikara from his brief catatonic state. “Uh, yes. Yuuji, this is Sawamura Daichi, one of my oldest friends. Daichi, this is Terushima Yuuji, my boyfriend.”

Both Daichi and Yuuji turned to look at Chikara, a smile on each of their faces. Chikara was regretting introducing them to each other. No good could come of their grinning.

Daichi was the first to break the silence between them. “Boyfriend, eh? How long has this been going on?” 

Chikara answered “About six weeks. We live in the same apartment block"

“And then Chika here seduced me" Yuuji grinned again.

It was at that moment that Suga returned with the drinks. 

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi started, wrapping an arm around Suga’s waist “this is Terushima Yuuji. Chikara-kun’s boyfriend" he finished, all emphasis on the final word. 

Suga leaned around Daichi and made no attempt to conceal his eyeing up of Yuuji. 

Yuuji pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on and stepped toward Suga and Daichi, his eyes flicking from one to the other. “Hmmm. This is a sandwich I wouldn't mind being a part of.”

Suga smirked. “What are your intentions with our Chikara-kun, Terushima-san? Suga said, sipping on his cocktail through a straw, never breaking eye contact with Yuuji. 

Yuuji stepped back, wrapped an arm around Chikara’s waist and pulled him into his side “Nothing decent" he said with a wink. 

Chikara blushed, but God if he wasn't looking forward to finding out what indecent things Yuuji had in mind. 

“AAAAY TERU!!!” a loud voice bellowed from behind them and everyone turned. Yuuji’s face lit up as he bounded towards the source of the noise. 

“BOBAAAAAA!! FUTAAAAA!!!” Yuuji and the two foghorns embraced in a group hug, laughing and smiling. “Hey, you two. You need to meet my new friends.” Yuuji turned on his heels back toward the group. “Bobata, Futamata, this is Sawamura Daichi the peach, his sexpot boyfriend Suga…” 

“Sugawara Koushi" Suga finished for him.

Yuuji smiled at him “Right, Sugawara Koushi. And, last but by no means least, my boyfriend, Ennoshita Chikara.” He paused for a moment and looked at Chikara intensely, a small smirk on his face. He continued “Guys, these are my boys, Bobata Kazuma and Futamata Takeharu. Together, we are the Party Kings" the three of them struck a frankly ridiculous pose, of which Yuuji was the centre.

A brief moment of silence fell over the group, as nobody quite knew what to say to the Party Kings. 

Luckily, nobody had to decide what to say as the music changed, which caused The Party Kings to whoop and holler whilst making their way onto the dance floor, yelling something about it being “their JAM!” Chikara, Daichi and Suga watched them go. 

Suga turned back to Chikara “this is where you've chosen to lay your affections?” he gestured towards the trio, who were all pulling equally embarrassing dance moves.

Chikara rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Yuuji gyrate to the music. Yuuji’s dancing could be summed up as one third boyband member, one third stripper, and one third toddler. The combination was captivating, if a little cringeworthy. Chikara let out a sigh “Yeah, it is.” he continued to watch Yuuji dance with Bobata and Futamata and Chikara felt his chest grow tight. 

Suga laughed, because honestly who wouldn’t laugh watching a group of grown-ass guys do the running man to Vengaboys ‘We Like to Party’. “Who knew our Chika-kun would be infatuated by a Party King?” He playfully nudged Chikara with his shoulder, then grabbed Chikara by the hand, grabbing Daichi with the other, and led them onto the dance floor. 

Chikara was having a blast dancing with his friends. They were occasionally joined by Tanaka who was periodically giving up on Asahi ever joining them on the dance floor, only to dive off again in his direction a few songs later yelling “I'll show him!” or something similar.

He was also having a very, very good time making eyes at Yuuji across the dance floor. Yes, he was staring. No, he didn't care. Yes, he wanted Yuuji to notice. 

So he danced over.

“Hey Party King, how's your evening?” Chikara leaned forward so Yuuji could hear him over the music. 

“I'm doing great! I'm having a blast!” and as if to emphasise his point, Yuuji thrust his hips twice in Chikara’s direction. “Are you?”

Chikara laughed “I'm having fun too, which according to you makes a total of twice in my life.” Chikara stuck his tongue out at Yuuji who matched the gesture, his tongue bar glinting in the strobe lights. 

They danced together for a while longer, on the edges of their groups of friends, then eventually the groups melted into one and everyone danced together. 

After a few more songs, Chikara excused himself to fight his way to the bar - it was so hot in the club, bodies packed tightly on the dancefloor, swaying in motion to the beats of the songs Narita was playing. Chikara needed a drink, partly to quench his thirst, partly to calm his nerves that had low key been thrumming in the background since the beginning of the evening. 

He got to the bar and eventually got to the front of the queue to be greeted by Noya. Noya beamed at him over the bar, his trademark cheeky grin. "Chikara! It's so awesome to see you after so long!" It was no wonder that Asahi was reluctant to leave the bar when Noya looked that good.

Speaking of Asahi, he was still in a verbal battle with Tanaka, who was trying and failing to prise him away from the bar and towards the dance floor. "Chikara, dude, help me out. Negative Goatee here won't stop swooning over his boyfriend long enough to come and have a dance with us." 

Asahi rolled his eyes "First of all, stop calling me Negative Goatee. Secondly, would YOU leave the bar if your boyfriend was wearing those shorts?"

Chikara laughed "You know, Asahi, you guys live together - those shorts will be coming home with you at the end of the night. I really think you can justify leaving him for ten minutes to come and dance with us."

Asahi wailed and brushed some of his long brown hair out of his eyes. He had stopped wearing his hair in a bun after school, and these days opted for a half-braids, half down look. "You guys know I can't dance..."

"Neither can I, Asahi, but it's the effort that counts. If you dance badly enough with enough feeling, people will think you do it on purpose." Tanaka winked at Asahi and rolled his hips for emphasis. 

Noya gave Chikara his drink, then leaned over the bar and pressed a kiss to Asahi's cheek. "Go, babe. My shorts and I will be here when you get back." 

Asahi sighed "All right. You've twisted my arm" he relented, and followed them back to the dance floor. Tanaka whooped and fist-pumped the air.

They eventually made their way back to where they had left Suga and Daichi, who were pressed so closely together it was almost difficult to tell where one body started and the other finished. Their foreheads and noses touched together, bodies moving in unison, they each had a blissful grin on their faces. Daichi's hands were on Suga's lower back, Suga's arms around Daichi's neck. 

"Ok, let's just leave those guys to it, huh?" Asahi turned his back to the couple and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Tanaka looked at him. "Asahi, what are you doing, do you need the bathroom?"

"No, you moron, I'm dancing."

"Asahi, you are doing many things, but none of them can be interpreted as dancing." Tanaka moved to be behind Asahi and put his hands on Asahi's hips. "You've gotta mooove your hips, feeeel the music" 

Asahi went beet red and tried to get out of Tanaka's grip, unsuccessfully, whilst Tanaka continued to force him to gyrate. Chikara was almost bent double laughing, his hands clutching his sides which were threatening to split from the laughter.

"I can do that with you, if you want" said a voice in his ear. Chikara whirled around to see Yuuji standing behind him, grinning mischievously, a glint in his eye.

Chikara leaned towards him and said teasingly "I can dance just fine on my own, thank you very much." 

Yuuji's grin widened. "Oh yeah? Prove it." he all but purred in Chikara's ear. 

Chikara stood back slightly, feeling a warm blush creep across his cheeks. He was unsure whether to attribute the blush to the alcohol, the smell of Yuuji’s aftershave, or the thought of their bodies being pressed together. Swaying slightly, he curled a hand around the back of Yuuji’s neck, pulling him close.

The music shifted from some sort of pop song to the beginning notes of a dance track and the lights in the room went off, save for an intermittent strobe light. Chikara and Yuuji began to move together, their bodies not quite touching, the distance driving Chikara mad. Yuuji’s hands were on Chikara’s hips, Chikara’s in Yuuji’s hair. They continued to dance together, the rest of the club melting away, as if it was only the two of them in the whole world.

Yuuji dipped his head so his mouth was right by Chikara’s ear and began to speak the words 

“Insomnia, please release me  
And let me dream of making mad love to my girl on the heath  
Tearing off tights with my teeth-” at this, he nipped at Chikara’s earlobe. Chikara shivered, not able to pay attention to any more of the words Yuuji was saying, his entire being occupied by the blond in front of him.  
The beat of the song dropping was the catalyst for their kiss. Lips crashing together, bodies pressed together tightly as one song faded out and another began. They stayed wrapped in each other in the middle of the dance floor, still moving together to the beat, Yuuji’s hand cupping Chikara’s jaw, Chikara’s hands in fists on Yuuji’s back. 

Wordlessly, they pulled apart, staring at each other, panting for breath. Chikara grabbed Yuuji by the wrist and pulled him towards the exit. He had to get them out of here, right now, immediately. 

They stumbled out onto the pavement, a flurry of heavy petting and sloppy kisses, neither of them caring much about their whereabouts. 

“I'll get us a taxi" Chikara mumbled in between kisses and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He tapped a few times, then slid it back in his pocket. “20 minutes" he managed to say.

“Know anything fun we can do in 20 minutes?” Yuuji pulled back, a devilish look on his face. 

Before he could object, Yuuji hurried them away from the nightclub door and towards the back alleyway. Chikara followed, fingers linked with Yuuji's. 

They turned the corner into the alleyway and before he knew it, Yuuji had shoved Chikara against the wall and started kissing a line from his mouth, towards his ear, down his jaw and onto his neck. At the same time, his hand fumbled at Chikara’s belt and flies.

Chikara gasped for air, his head swimming slightly due to the fact that Yuuji was currently kissing a trail down his torso and - when did his shirt get unbuttoned? He couldn't bring himself to care much as Yuuji had just dropped to one knee.

“Marry me!” Yuuji proclaimed, swinging his arms wide and laughing. 

“Shut up you dope, someone will hear” Chikara chuckled and shoved Yuuji playfully.

Yuuji grinned and went back to the task at hand, finally undoing Chikara's belt and flies, pulling his jeans open to reveal his black boxer briefs.

“Oh, black panties? Someone was hoping to get laid tonight!” Yuuji smirked, earning himself a playful swat on the shoulder. 

“Shut up or I swear to God I'm leaving you here.” Chikara giggled, but not for long as Yuuji bobbed his head and mouthed along Chikara’s erection through his boxers. “Ahh, fuck Yuuji that feels good.”

Yuuji whimpered slightly at the praise and continued kissing Chikara’s cock, his fingers dipping into the waistband of the boxers, pulling them down. Chikara’s dick sprung free and Yuuji’s mouth was on it in an instant, licking from base to tip. 

Chikara stifled a moan, acutely aware they were in an alleyway, but reluctant to stop nonetheless. Yuuji sucked at the head of Chikara’s dick, tongue swirling around it, the tongue bar adding an extra layer of sensation. Chikara curled his hands into fists - one at Yuuji’s collar, one in his hair.

“Aah, Yuuji, you're so good, this feels so good" Chikara’s head dropped backwards against the brick wall, eyes fluttering closed as Yuuji slowly worked his mouth down over Chikara’s shaft, humming from the praise. Yuuji continued to suck at Chikara’s cock, one hand working the length, the other hand massaging his balls. Praise continued to fall from Chikara’s mouth, the words running together and becoming gibberish as Yuuji carried on working him over.

Chikara’s phone started to ring loudly at the same time a car horn beeped twice. Yuuji withdrew his head quickly, releasing Chikara’s cock with a small ‘pop’ from his lips. “Taxi is here, Chika" Yuuji said and stood up quickly, grinning whilst wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chikara quickly stuffed his throbbing dick back into his pants. Twenty minutes had gone by far too quickly and he was eager to get home and finish what they'd started. 

They walked to the taxi trying not to look like they'd just been caught in the middle of a blow job. If the driver seemed suspicious, he didn't let on as he drove them back to their apartment block. God bless quiet taxi drivers, Chikara thought. 

It took what seemed like hours to get back home. They managed to refrain from making out in the back of the taxi, but Yuuji’s hand had been in Chikara’s lap all the way, the heel of his hand massaging Chikara’s crotch. Chikara was going to have to get him back for that, he thought, chewing his lip all the way back.

They stumbled out of the taxi, crossed the lobby and waited impatiently for the elevator. Eventually, a soft ding signalled its arrival and Chikara roughly grabbed Yuuji by the front of his shirt and crashed them both backwards. Yuuji landed against the elevator wall and Chikara was on him in an instant, kissing him furiously. 

Turning his head slightly, Yuuji freed himself enough to press the button for Chikara’s floor and the elevator began to move. Chikara was unrelenting with the kisses, sucking at Yuuji’s neck, his jaw, his ear - any piece of exposed skin was fair game. Chikara's hand snaked down the front of Yuuji’s jeans, massaging his cock through them. This time it was Yuuji’s turn to stifle a moan, one hand on Chikara's back, the other on Chikara’s hip, his fingers digging into the flesh. 

Finally, another soft ding, and the elevator doors opened. The pair spilled out of the elevator, a flurry of limbs, and made it back to Chikara’s apartment. Chikara quickly unlocked the door, switched the lights on, ushered Yuuji in and locked it again. They both kicked off their shoes and embraced again. 

Chikara pulled away slightly “Wait, hold on just a second.” he said, turning and looking around his apartment. He located Ayame, picked her up and headed to the spare room. Placing her on the bed, he kissed her head and said “stay here, be good, don't complain. There's salmon in it for you tomorrow" then he exited the room and shut the door, leaving it ever so slightly ajar.

Chikara turned to face the living room to find Yuuji sprawled across the couch, his socks in a small pile on the floor, his shirt lifted up ever so slightly exposing a pale, muscular stomach, and a shit-eating grin on his face. Not for the first time that evening, Chikara gulped.

“Hey there piano man. Come join me?” Yuuji patted the couch in front of him “I think we have some unfinished business to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Chikara strode across the room and grabbed Yuuji into a kiss, dragging him up from the couch. They stood there for a while, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, tongues flicking in and out of each other's mouths, bodies pressed tightly together. 

They stumbled towards the bedroom, clothes becoming progressively less on their bodies and more on the floor - shirts went tumbling, followed by belts. By the time they had reached Chikara’s bed, only their jeans and underwear remained. 

Chikara roughly pushed Yuuji back onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing his torso. He worked Yuuiji’s flies undone and pulled his jeans off, exposing luminous yellow boxers. The boxers didn't stay on for long as Chikara practically ripped them from Yuuji, then settled himself between Yuuji’s legs. Yuuji sucked air in through his teeth as Chikara licked from his balls up his shaft, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue before taking the entire length into his mouth. As Chikara slid Yuuji’s cock in and out of his mouth, he circled Yuuji’s asshole with his index finger. Yuuji shivered and fisted his hand into Chikara’s hair. 

Suddenly, Chikara withdrew, and Yuuji whimpered “Noo, don’t stop now…” 

Chikara leaned down and gave him a quick kiss “Patience, sweet pea.” He shuffled off to the side of the bed where he reached into the nightstand and got out the lube and a condom. “Good things come to those that wait.”

“I have waited” Yuuji pouted, caressing Chikara’s lower back, trailing down his ass and over his thighs.

Chikara laughed and turned to Yuuji “Top or bottom?”

“I bottom, but am willing to top you if you want” Yuuji said rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his arm.

“I’m a top, so that’s perfect” He unwrapped the condom and slid it down over his cock. He grabbed Yuuji by the hip and started to roll him over, and Yuuji complied. Chikara pulled Yuuj’s hips towards him so that his ass was up in the air, and started to lick Yuuji’s asshole. Slowly at first - long licks intended to tease Yuuji, but as their excitement built, Yuuji’s moans were getting more frequent and louder and Chikara quickened his pace. 

Chikara withdrew again, opening the top of the lube bottle with a click. He applied some lube to three of his fingers, making sure they were well coated. He set the bottle down, then began to press his index finger against Yuuji’s hole. He worked Yuuji open with one finger, pressing it in and pulling it out, moans and expletives now tumbling from Yuuji's mouth like water from a tap. Chikara added a second finger, and eventually a third, pumping them in and out, enjoying watching Yuuji squirm underneath him. Chikara reached around and started to stroke Yuuji’s cock with his other hand. Yuuji’s face and neck were flushed, he was visibly sweating, and his precum was beading down Chikara’s fist.

“Aah, Chi- Chikara please, I can't take much more…” Yuuji's voice sounded strangled, the desperation almost palpable. 

“Oh, but you're being so good for me, sweet pea, so good" Chikara slowed his pace around Yuuji’s dick as his whining increased in volume. 

“I want- please Chika… please fuck me"

Chikara did not need to be asked twice. 

He let go of Yuuji's cock and slowly withdrew his fingers from Yuuji’s ass. Yuuji groaned, his chest heaving, panting heavily from anticipation. 

Chikara quickly grabbed the lube and slicked some more on to the condom. He then lined his cock up against Yuuji’s asshole and pressed himself inwards. They both cried out, Chikara clinging to Yuuji’s hips like he might fall off, Yuuji’s fists curled into the covers of the bed. 

Chikara slowly began to thrust into Yuuji, increasing the speed and depth gradually, trying his absolute best not to cum in three seconds like a horny teenager. It was difficult considering how absolutely wonderful Yuuji felt around him, and how much he thoroughly enjoyed seeing him on all fours in front of him. If the constant stream of mumbling from Yuuji was any indication, Chikara would say he was enjoying himself too.

Chikara bucked faster and faster, feeling his orgasm building and loving every second of it. Yuuji was pressing back into him, their panting and moaning filling the air in the room, until-

“Chika, I’m gonna cum" Yuuji whined, turning his head around to look at his boyfriend.

“Yes, Yuuji, you be good and you come for me, you're so good, so good" 

With the praise pushing him over the edge, Yuuji’s head tipped back as he cried out one final time as he came. Yuuji’s asshole clenching around Chikara’s cock was enough to send him over as well. 

They fell onto each other, and Chikara pulled out. Yuuji snuggled into Chikara's side and Chikara wrapped an arm around him. They lay there, Chikara humming a melody and peppering Yuuji's forehead with kisses, Yuuji stroking Chikara’s chest contentedly.

They eventually crawled under the covers together, then lapsed into comfortable silence and then sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower language  
> Dwarf Sunflowers are for admiration  
> Yellow Roses are for affection  
> Gooseberry flowers are for anticipation  
> Lilac flowers are for confidence and budding love.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is my first Haikyuu fic and my first fic in about six years. You can blame [Chloe](http://pesky33.tumblr.com/). Or thank her. Or a combination of the two.


End file.
